Peaceful Trip
Note:Some references if you can find them. Sea Travel Damon and his exceed had set sail recently, the former having arrived in the country of Fiore the day before. He had been off for three years due to his training with Former Saint Jellal after all. At the moment, they had adjusted the ship's course towards the Slayer's homeland: Gecko's Island. "BUT WHY THAT PLACE?!" Meredy whined yet again, almost shouting. Her face bearing a comical bored expression as she sat on a picnic's clothing over the ship's grassy deck. Over the time, she has matured into a fine woman, her personality changing quite a bit as well, seeing how she was part of Mermaid Heel for some time. In fact, it wasn't only her anymore that was wondering why the hell they were setting off to Gecko's Island, seeing how Damon should've logically passed there first. But apparently no, their dumb boss had to miss the island "You know...I had to get my boat and all--" The same was instantly cut off. "YOU WERE IN A BOAT WHEN YOU ARRIVED IN FIORE!!" Anorak smacked Damon's head while bearing a comical face fault himself, his eyes popping out of his skull and his teeth quite sharp. It was quite a calm day though, despite the amount of screams let out by the group. They were comically furious with their boss after all. In the background, Hershell would just take sips of his tea, Reggie was seemingly nowhere to be seen. "This is quite the calm trip!" Hershell had his eyes closed, and a smile on his face, completing the gentle expression printed on his face. Indeed, he was some kind of well-behaved individual. It was then that he would notice both Anorak and Meredy smacking Damon continuously on the head, in a comical way, as they had chibi bodies and were fighting. All of a sudden, Reggie had arrived from the kitchen holding a plate of various delicious looking chocolate cookies. "YOHO!! I PREPARED THIS FOR YOU GU--" Reggie quickly shuts his mouth as he is quickly caught in the cross fire of the blond, the pinkette and the slayer. His eyes went blank comically due to the many hits he was receiving, the many cookies being lost during the fuss. Damon tried to escape the fight by crawling but was soon dragged back by a furious Meredy. Hershell was still taking sips of his tea albeit now with a dumb face and a sweatdrop on the back of his head. "I guess not then" Hershell comically sighed, accepting the fact that his team mates couldn't say quiet for that much time. Although he was mostly calm, whenever he had his moments, the medic would shout..."CRAZY" Commented the blond at the situation, doing a funny pose. After quite some time, the team would stop their brawl. Reggie nearly unconscious due to the immense beating he had receive "At least I don't need to make more fo--" The yellow banana looks at the various cookies destroyed, on the floor of the ship. Atonished, Reggie comically cried in a dramatic way, a tear forming in his eye as he screamed out loud. Hershell fell on his back, this definitely wasn't a peaceful trip. In his head, Hershell couldn't for sure think of a way for the situation to become worse. "MEN!! WE HAVE FOUND 'EM" A feminine yet strong voice had announced, suddenly out of nowhere, in Hershell's perspective at least. It completely startled him, plus Reggie who had just made new cookies, throwing them out in the air due to the shock. The other trio had stopped their brawl, trying to fix their stances as they thought someone important called out for them. Meredy sit on the ground like she was some kind of model while the wind went against her hair, Anorak stood on the ship's mast smoking something and Damon crossed his arms while standing. Some kind of wood in the form of a little bridge suddenly landed its tip on the hear of the team's deck, making their eyes pop out of their head. They had just now noticed the big ship at side of their own, obviously also dwarfing the team's ship, not that it mattered much to be all honest. "WE FOUND 'EM, MEN!!" The same feminine voice shout again only to be scolded by those same men. "WE HEARD YOU, YOU KNOW!!!" They'd all reply with crazy face faults, their eyes popping out of their head as their teeth stood sharp. The two blonds, the pinkette and even the Exceed would sweat drop at the scene, not sure what kind of reaction they should honestly have. Damon just laughed out loud, not being capable of holding it in the slightiest. "SEE, THEY'RE LAUGHING AT US NOW!!" The same men screamed in unison again, with the same face fault yet even more annoyed. "HE IS LAUGHING AT US!! NOT ALL OF THEM!!" The woman shout back with fury evident in her loud voice, it looked like they would have an internal brawl due to where things were going at. "OOOOHH SHUT THE FUCK UP YOU GUYS!!" It was Meredy's time to shout, fire leaving her lungs furiously as her teeth were sharp, she pretty much looked like a devil. "...Witch.." Reggie sneakily muttered as he finished his fish quickly. "...Say what..?" She turned to look at him with a killing intent gaze. "NOTHING MA'AM" The yellow cat quickly replied, his eyes comically wide as shivers ran down his spine. The guys on the other ship, seemingly annoyed and umpatient, all shout their war cries. Oh so they were there to attack the team, that thought would wander everyone's head minor Damon's. He was looking forward to arrive in his homeland and didn't like being slowed down. "WE ARE BOUNTY HUNTERS OF THESE FIORIAN SEAS...well we are not from Fiore...NOT THAT IT MATTERS!!" The woman of the group shout with all her strength "My name is Helena!" She was using some kind of leather set of clothes, her vest covered her entire torso although it was sleeveless. It was completely gray and brown colored, loose brown pants, a brown vest and a sleeveless gray shirt, not that it was much noticeable. Her hair was also dark brown, held back by some kind of pacifier, her skin being very white and her eyes deep blue. "Oho! Finally a fight since Jellal!" Damon said with his eyes seemingly shining in awe. He indeed was looking forward to a fight with new people. "INDEED!! We are here to capture you!!" Helena pointed at the slayer with her right index finger as veins popped up through the entirety of her face "NOW!!" Some random mage jumped from the big ship and crossed his arms while shouting a spell name, suddenly blue energy like wires went flying from him and to Damon at quick speed. The slayer muttered an Eh as they wrapped around his body and tied him along with the team ship's mast. "EH?!" He screamed out loud, crying comically as his eyes were pupiless. Anorak acquired his usual fighting stance, Meredy quickly got up with some swift movement and Hershell threw the cup of tea away. Reggie could only pur suddenly, something he wouldn't do normally. Various mages suddenly jumped off the big ship, a total of twenty or even more. That Helena woman stood in the back tracks, seemingly waiting to see if her men would be enough to finish the task. At least, she was confident they could, though very deep she could only hope. Ten of the total amount of men decided to attack the lone Anorak who had just noticed that by entering his battle stance, he actually gritted his teeth, then bitting in half his cigarette. The blond now had a depressed face fault, his eyes black completely as his jaw was dropped down, his face in a purple color oddly. All of them thought that this was their chance, seeing the blond mage defeated like trash as he stood depressed. But then suddenly in that short amount of time, as the ten men hadn't even landed on the deck yet, Anorak rose his head now pretty red due to the fury "YOU GUYS MADE ME BITE MY CIGARETTE IN TWO!!! UNFORGIVABLE!!" His eyes had flames in them as his teeth were sharp. With all his breath, the blond screamed "KNIGHT MODE!!" Some kind of magical aura surrounded his person, an earth magic seal appearing below his feet "BRONZE!" Now a brown aura surrounded Anorak, instantly smashing into him and making a tiny explosion which threw the ten men back. Trying to not be so surprised by Anorak's trademark ability, Meredy and Hershell both jumped on the bigger ship. They were now face to face with that Helena woman. She didn't seem that strong when they both analyzed her aura, though maybe her physical skills said otherwise, neither ever saw she fighting. "Hehe! I wonder what shitty named mode will even change in that team-mate of yours!!" Helena tried to mock the duo and at the same time the other blond. Some green magical wind surrounded both her arms, she used those as thrusters in order to ascend over the ship's cabin as the duo was still on the deck. The remaining men went and quickly surrounded them both using their not-so-surprising speed. Meredy and Hershell though were kind of surprised at how quick these normal guys seemed to be. "LIKE THIS!!" Anorak came flying from the team's ship using his On Air, his clothes were now very much different. In color only. A brass'ish aura surrounded his being as most of his clothes had a shining brown color to them. His eyes had also changed to a bright brown "KICK STYLE: HEAVY KICK!!" The scream was heard by everyone in the vicinity as large bullet-like energy projectiles appeared while Anorak kicked air itself. Veins popping up in his head as all the kicks made contact with the men he had thrown at there, successfully pushing them back with amazing force while also destroying part of the cabin and the mast in the background. "GAH!" Helena genuinely gasped by opening her mouth very wide as some saliva flew off, she was indeed very surprised by the attack the blond had just executed. She had that bad feeling where she thought the attack was effortlessly done by the mage. "How have I reached this level, you ask?" Anorak said it out aloud pretty confident as he used his style in order to keep himself flying. "...I didn't ask you mate.." Helena replied boldly, as some of her remaining men screamed Ooooooooooh. "Nor you are my mate.." Anorak replied back, completely winning the secret match against Helena as her men screamed even more loud OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOH. "SHUT UP GUYS AND GO DEFEAT THESE TWO OVER THERE!!" She pointed at the older blond and the fine pinkette, her face bearing a comical expression of sharp teeth and pupiless eyes. They would all only mutter an Okay... with defeated expressions printed on their faces. Reggie was the only one to not be doing something, as he stood calm in the grass of the team's ship. He had nothing to worry about after all, grabbing one cookie which was left in the plate and soaking it in the cup of tea he had. Happily eating it. "Oi Damon! For how long are you gonna fake it?" Reggie asked, his eyes closed as there were some cookie leftovers on the border of his mouth. "I don't know..." Damon said quite flat, closing his eyes "Staying tied like this is quite relaxing..." Yeah, he was indeed feeling quite relaxed and Reggie almost choked at hearing it. Damon was Damon after all. The guy was even rising his head slightly a bit more, he was too relaxed for Reggie's amusement. The exceed could only laugh sterically at his life partner's situation. Meredy and Hershell only fell on their backs, having overheard everything. Helena had a sweatdrop, wondering if that was really the man she was told to capture "These wires are almost unbreakable, a normal mage--" She was mid-sentence cut as Damon calmly removed the wrappings from his body with the slightiest difficult "EH?!" Her eyes popped out of her head. "It became too uncomfortable to me in the end.." Damon said with a kind-of-depressed funny face, almost as if he was some kind of baby whining. He quickly regained his smile while lookign at the Bounty Hunter "Now that's the fun part where we fight right?" "What a prick... I'm being dead serious here!! I, Helena, one of the best Bounty Hunters the money can hire, shall capture you!!" She stood in a fighting position, her left arm going front-wards with her palm open as she held her right fist tight at height of her waist. Her right leg was more to the front than the left leg, she also seemed to have a fierce look. "This sounds fun! I shall battle you--" Damon, feeling excited, suddenly shout at the woman although he was quickly cut mid-sentence by the same, now annoyed. "How do you dare mock me?" Helena complained about the slayer's behavior "Take me seriously!!" She screamed with all her force, annoyed how someone could be so childish and naive with her "FUCK THIS SHIT!! Ice-Make: Bazooka!!" An icy bazooka formed on her left shoulder as she unpatiently shot it at the slayer. Damon acquired a poker face as the ice ball seemingly hit him provoking a blizzard explosion. Reggie stood atonished, comically more worried about the deck being damaged. Hershell tried to cover his eyes from the icy smoke, action which would or wouldn't be fatal, he was surrounded by the enemy after all. "Hehe, done and done" Helena said confident, making the icy bazooka dissipate into thin air, believing everything was already done with. She only had to worry about the other three as well, and well, that talking banana in the middle of their deck. Anorak stood silent all the time, wondering why everyone was suddenly ignore him. Well, not the correct term, he hadn't said anything at all. The blond looked at where Damon was supposed to be, laying on the floor due to the ice ball. He sighed, suddenly deactivating his Knight Mode, making all the colors fade away in the air. He descended to the ship's deck and gently landed on the grass, already bored of the situation and knowing the outcome it'd have. "Take you serious huh...?" Helena completely lost the happiness inside her and also the smile in her face as she heard such words from behind her "I'll take your request" Using her wind spell, Helena surrounded her ankle with the element and moved to do a powerful roundhouse kick to the Slayer's face. "When did he..?" She wondered as her kick quickly moved to hit its target. Using atonished speed, Damon disappeared to move behind the woman again "HUH?!" Sweat over the entirety of her body as she hit a weak after-image. As she tried to turn her body, everything seemed so slow to her, Damon had already prepared his signature Slayer punch using his right fist. His eyes shone red like he had maliceness in his mind. Helena could only sweat even more, intimidated by the whole scene. Time was really slow, didn't mean her reaction was fast though. To Helena, it just seemed like a big black dragon had a punch directed at her whole body. Grinning like a maniac, Damon deflected the punch at the last moment to the left side of her face. Her cheek bleed despite not being touched while the background scenario quickly got blown away by the shockwave. Namely the rest of the cabin along with another good part of the ship, Helena stood shocked, backing away from the man. Just the shockwave of his magically enhanced punch could do that. Hershell sweatdropped, thinking his boss exaggerated just a bit. "Now we still got these ten men--" Hershell pondered, looking around to localize his enemies, but then he could only notice all of them lying on the ground with a slap mark printed on their butts. Noticeably, steam was leaving the area. The blond could notice Meredy standing up with a confident and devil'ish smile printed on her face "Ul for sure taught me a few things" Even her right palm had steam coming out from it. Hershell shivered at it. "...Witch.." Reggie muttered while sipping the remaining amount of tea. Also relieved to see the ship's deck was undamaged. Meredy turned her head just to take a glance at the Exceed with her killing eyes. All of the cat's fur shivered as he spitt his drink, feeling some uneasiness as his eyes were comically pupiless "Hmph" Meredy closed her eyes and turned her head away. Helena still stood there, although she shivered quite a bit. Sweat going down her face, Reggie sneakily activated Aera and flew next to the woman. Damon frowned and Reggie just said "Boo" In an attempt to scare the bounty hunter way. Oddly, she started to scream "AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH" Helena threw her arms up and went running around the deck before comically falling on water. Damon laughed openly, Hershell went in the same way while Meredy gave a thumbs up to the Exceed. Frightened that the woman would fire a spell at him, Reggie hiddened himself behind Damon, making the latter laugh even more "AHYAHAYAHAHAHYAHYAHYAHYAHYAYHA!!" Upon it, both the partners jumped back to their ship, quickly followed by the pinkette and the medic. "I guess that taught her to not mess with us huh..." Anorak smirked confident, having like the very short fight he had. At least he wouldn't be rusty for the time being. "True that! Meshishishishi!!" Damon laughed with his teeth gritted and his eyes closed while he put his right hand over his own hat "Now let's continue to set sail! AHYAHYHA!!" Upon saying so, Reggie went back to the kitchen while Meredy just laid on the grass again. Anorak continued his smoking and Hershell went to the kitchen, to prepare something to drink. Damon was located at the top of the mast, looking at the vast seas around them while having a very amazed expression on his face. They could only hear the wind beating against the wood while the water beat against the sides swiftly. Now that's what they called a calm, fine and peaceful trip. TO BE CONTINUED In the next chapter!! Damon and his team have FINALLY arrived at their boss' homeland!! Stay tuned for what may happen there! Category:DamonDraco Category:Chapter Category:Chapters Category:Fairy Tail:Breakdown